<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Question Of Time by The_Lich_Queen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24322567">A Question Of Time</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lich_Queen/pseuds/The_Lich_Queen'>The_Lich_Queen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>tales of the unexpected [118]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Undertale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Aftertale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Errortale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Reapertale (Undertale), Multiverse, Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:07:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,805</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24322567</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lich_Queen/pseuds/The_Lich_Queen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Error makes a discovery</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Geno/Reaper, Palette Roller/Goth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>tales of the unexpected [118]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1749436</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>127</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Error was wandering on the edges of the multiverse, trying to read the code to in this part, then he notices that one of the islands that float in the area had life on it.</p><p> </p><p>Two.</p><p> </p><p>Both there outcoded characters.</p><p> </p><p>Hiding his aura he shortcuts over to the island, he came to be standing in a forest like-realm.</p><p>The two characters were sitting on the ground, or rather on a cloth that was on the ground; it seemed that they were having a picnic together.</p><p>Error stalks closer ... he knew the pair of youths.</p><p>One was Palette Roller, a fusing between Ink and Dream. They had the little freak about 300 years ago and for the longest time after, Ink kept informing him that his night with Dream was a mistake.</p><p>Error really did not know why Ink always reminded him of this, after a time he snaps and screams back at Ink, saying he knew that the child was a mistake. Ink became happy and settled down after that. Thankfully.</p><p>The other was Goth. The child of Reaper and Geno.</p><p> </p><p>Error pauses.</p><p> </p><p>Geno?</p><p> </p><p>Who was Geno?</p><p> </p><p>Error blinks and then he knew.</p><p>There were no headaches, no flashbacks that made him crash, no blurry images; it was just like someone had flipped a switch and he knew.</p><p> </p><p>Error had his memories.</p><p> </p><p>All of them. Just there.</p><p> </p><p>From his childhood running from the humans on the surface and fleeing to the underground, to his teen ages of when eras changed and the outside world was filled with science and discovered - which he loved; to his young adult years of studying hard to becoming a scientist. His internship with Gaster.</p><p><br/>The first Human fell. Him working alongside Gaster on the Core. The Human and the Prince dying, the unknown war was declared. His brother being born. Gaster's fall into the Void. Everyone forgetting Gaster besides him. Leaving his beloved career to raise Papyrus after his last father died. Alphys taking over his role.</p><p><br/>Working in secret to rebuilt the machine in hopes to bring Gaster back. Asgore naming him Judge when Papyrus reached his teen years. Him taking the SOULs of the humans that dared entered their underground home. The 500 years of Flowey's resets.<br/>Sans became sentry while Flowey took his little break... or getting bored and wanting to see what happens without his involvement. Frisk falling into the underground. 100 Resets. They made it to the surface and lived happily ever after...<br/>Frisk reset everything. The genocide runs began. A 1000 years worth of genocides went passed before he injected the DT into his SOUL. He fell into the Save Screen, becoming Geno. A further 1000 years and Frisk somehow came into the Save Screen with him. 3000 years went by, all that time he tries to get the remaining piece of his Soul, Sans, to help him end their world. At last, the events of what he called After Tale.<br/>A happy ending.</p><p><br/>Sans, Papyrus and himself get to the surface, Frisk promises never to reset again... this was a lie. They did a True Reset.<br/>Even they forgot.</p><p><br/>And he was once again in the Save Screen.</p><p><br/>Alone.</p><p><br/>He no longer bothered to count the time. Death found him. Not the way he wanted to be found. Reaper Sans followed him around his limited home, claiming he was in love. He had refused his offer of going to Life again and again.</p><p>Once more his world reached the happy ending... without him. And he, at last, gave in to Reaper. And he went with Reaper to meet with Life, who helped his broken SOUL. One so that while he was healed from his wounds, he was still able to keep the code in him that allowed him to touch death. He still had his glitches, but no longer in pain.</p><p>Goth was his first child. Many millenniums came and went. Nine more children followed during that time.</p><p>Reaper then told him he was no longer wanted to be with him. That he loved him but was no longer in love with him. Just after he had admitted that he had fallen for him.</p><p> </p><p>He had screamed at Reaper. Claiming that Reaper never truly loved him, just loved the idea of being in love, of the unending chase he had given him.</p><p>And he left Reaper's realm. Wanting to fall into the Void. Using his determination he failed to reach the Void. Instead of coming into the Anti-Void.</p><p>And he could not leave the endless white.</p><p> </p><p>So he walked for an eternally. And then he slept for another eternally. Screamed for one more eternally. Before sleeping again. On waking up, he screams once more... and those screams began screaming back... he lost himself completely.</p><p> </p><p>And then he truly becomes an ERROR.</p><p> </p><p>Error blinks at his memories.</p><p> </p><p>He had been lost a long time. But Goth looked the same as he left him, a young adult. But then again, time really held no meaning to Reaper or his realm. He recalls Reaper claiming that 100 years were like a day to him. And while an eternally had passed in the Anti-Void, Error had checked. Only 2000 years had gone by in the Multiverse's timeline.</p><p>Meaning, to his children, he had only been missing for just under a month... However, there was no way for them to know the changes that had happened to him. Error was no longer Geno. There was no going back.</p><p> </p><p>Error grins madly, choosing to make himself known to the pair that was clearly on a date.</p><p> </p><p>Walking over the two young skeletons turn to the sound of him coming.</p><p> </p><p>Palette Roller froze at the sight of him, knowing him by his mother's warnings. He leaps to his feet, wanting to protect his love by this mad monster. He glances sideways, Goth did not appear worried, in fact, he looked very happy.</p><p>Gritting his teeth Palette Roller readies himself as the ERROR stops in front of them without bringing any of those feared blue strings he had heard so much about.</p><p> </p><p>"*palette roller." Came the glitchy voice that went up and down, soft and rough - it spent a chill down his spine. More so because he could not feel any emotions coming from Error, he remembered his mother saying that the evil glitch had learnt how to hide from him, so this was what meant.</p><p>"*i have," Error goes on, a crazed expression crosses his features, "heard so much about ya. ink never shut up about ya for the longest time."</p><p> </p><p>This surprised Palette Roller, because Ink rarely speaks to him, not caring if he was alive or dead. Only his mother Dream and Goth really cared.</p><p>"*...only good things i hope." Palette Roller manages to say, trying to smile brightly; if it was Ink speaking about him, it was bound him to be.</p><p>"*... no. ya very existence. gives me a headache. that moron father of yours wouldn't stop telling me how much of a mistake ya were." Error said with a sigh, then gazes towards Goth with a frown, "why are ya staring at me like that. it's only what i've been told..."</p><p>"*well." Goth, at last, speaks up and stood up to stand next to Palette Roller, "i'm not sure what you have heard mother. but i can tell you. that palette is a great monster. and a great boyfriend. please get to know him before you make a judgement."</p><p> </p><p>"*thanks goth!" Palette Roller cries out, then suddenly hugs him, "you're a great boyfriend ... too..." the colourful skeleton trails off of his words, his sockets suddenly widen, then screams "wait! mother!?"</p><p>"*yes." Goth says cheerfully, happy to be hugged, "i hoped you could have met my mother a little difference. but perhaps its a good time. since i now know that mother must have been told many wrong things about you from your father."</p><p>Error was shocked too; he did not think Goth would know it was him. Then the glitch grins boldly at how Goth had said 'father', it was clear that his son did not like Ink very much.</p><p>"*by the way mother. where have you been?" Goth asks, turning in the death grip of the shocked Palette Roller.</p><p>"*oh... i got a new home. and a new job." Error told him with a smile, "been busy with that. sorry i could not come sooner. with everything that happened with ya father and all. i try and avoid death like the plague."</p><p> </p><p>Goth laughs at his mother's joke. Then looks sadly at him. It had been a while since he had last seen his mother, he had left after a screaming match with his father. His mother had claimed that he was leaving and never returning and for a while, though that was true. All his siblings were still angry at their father for hurting their beloved mother.</p><p> </p><p>Goth was glad to see him doing well.</p><p>"*where are you living now?" Goth asks eager to know, trying to move in his boyfriend's hold, "can me and the others come around for a visit? can the younger ones move in with you? they've been demanding you for a while now."</p><p>"*the anti-void... there's nothing there. so ya can't move in. it's no place for a child to be raised." Error said with a huff, he may love his offspring but he was not ready to become their mother again. It had been to long since he lived to another living thing, "...well come over later. ya can tell me about ya boyfriend. and stuff. oh. and my name is error now. welp. bye. enjoy ya date."</p><p>Error quickly opens a glitchy portal and wanders through, completely forgetting why he was in that part of the multiverse, to begin with.</p><p>He sat down on his beanie bag and smiles. Then that smiles drops when he realizes that his little Goth was dating Ink's son... </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Error sat cross-legged on the 'floor' of the Anti-Void, bent slightly over and sewing a little doll. This doll made was different from his others, which were done by knitting or crocheting. This doll was made from cotton fabric, he had got some pattens from a universe and had been cutting them out all day and then started a sewing marathon.</p><p>Once he had completed the little Sans doll he set it to one side and thought he hears a little gasp.</p><p> </p><p>Error blinks.</p><p> </p><p>Then glances all around, there was nothing but his little dolls and his cut-up pattens. He mumbles darkly to himself, he hated making a mess, he had been so focused on his task that he failed to pick up after himself.</p><p>The glitch reaches over and grabs hold of his next patterns, he drags them to him and prepares the next thread on his needles.</p><p>He lets himself grin at his handle work- for someone who glitches uncontrollably at things, his stitchwork was careful and skillfully done.</p><p> </p><p>A little giggle.</p><p> </p><p>Error blinks, lowering the needle.</p><p> </p><p>The giggle... it sounds familiar...</p><p> </p><p>Error thinks back to his encounter with his oldest son Goth, he had told him where lived, there was no way he would tell the others. Not after making it clear that he did not want them coming here... just yet.</p><p>He turns to the left. Turns to the right.</p><p>'*maybe... wishful thinking.' Error told himself, he had only gotten his memories back so maybe he was getting confused. But no. He knew the difference between who he once was and who he currently is.</p><p> </p><p>Something lightly touches his back and he did the only logical thing- let out a glitch scream and leap on to his feet.</p><p>Spinning around he finds a startling little skeleton blinking at him, a large glitch covers her socket, she wore a blue coat. black leggings with little boots, an overly large pink scarf were wrapped around her that was tied into a bow; her viable socket starts filling with tears, her jaws begin to wobble as she stares up at him.</p><p> </p><p>"*...shiro..." Error breathes the name of his youngest child with Reaper.</p><p>Shiro blinks at the sound of her name, a hopeful smile brighten and she stands up holding up both arms, demanding a hug from her long lost mother.</p><p>"*mama!" Shiro calls to him, waiting to be held... it was then he notices one of his dolls in her hand.</p><p>Error glitches slightly, he then takes a step forward and leaning down reaching for under her arms. Then he lifts her up and brings her to his side.</p><p> </p><p>"*what are ya doing here?" Error asks confused, he strokes her skull gentle, "i told goth not to let anyone come... where is goth? how did ya get here?"</p><p>Error looks around, there was nowhere she could have travelled here by herself... right?</p><p>"*missed you!" Shiro told him, hugging into his neck, "mama! love you!"</p><p>"*...love ya too sweetie." Error says trying very hard to make his voice sound somewhat like it used to, however, he had no control, he had good days and bad days- on good days he could almost sound like a normal Sans, on bad, his voice came out like nothing but static.</p><p>"*can i stay here with mama?" Shiro asks softly, staring at him, making him wonder if she had some sort of mind control trick because he felt himself giving in.</p><p>"*...shiro. this place is not great on the mind... child more so." Error told her carefully, not wanting her to tear up, his little death princess could cry up a storm when she really wanted.</p><p>"*if i ask papa. then can i stay?" Shiro questions blinking back a few tears, causing Error to almost groan at the sight.</p><p>"*asking him ain't gonna do ya any good." Error told her firmly while being young he knew his daughter was smarter than this, she just wanted her own way, "i don't want him to know where i am. so don't say a word. ok?"</p><p>"*ok!" Shiro agrees brightly, hugging him closely once more.</p><p> </p><p>A noise causes Error to turn, he stares at a happy looking Goth.</p><p> </p><p>"*Hello mother. I had no way of contacting you to let you know I... was coming... Shiro?" Goth has started off cheerfully but it ended with a confused expression.</p><p>"*ya told ya, brothers and sisters, i take it." Error says not sounding pleased.</p><p>"*Well. Yes. Of course. We were all looking out for you mother." Goth said his smile returning, "Oh! The reason I'm here! Mother. I and Pallet are holding a dinner party. It is so Dream and Reaper can meet more officially. Can I add you down too?"</p><p>Error stares for a moment, wondering if he should go and get this over and done with it.</p><p>"*ya know what. mark me down." Error says with a heavy sigh, making Goth look delighted at his words.</p><p>"*Of course Mother! also. Do you have a number I can call you on?" Goth questions with a quickly taken out his phone.</p><p>Error readjusts Shiro to one side and digs into his pocket, pulling out a black and blue phone with a friendship bracelet for a strap. He plays with the phone for a moment, until he found his own number written within and then hands it to Goth.</p><p>"*Thank you!" Goth says taking the phone, he held one phone in each hand and begun tapping on the number with his thumb. Remembering how much time Reaper spends on his phone, he was not surprised that one of his offsprings picked up his habits, "Mother. I will message you all the details!"</p><p>"*ok." Error says with a nod, his phone was handed back to him and Goth was about to leave.</p><p>"*Well then Mother. Have a good day. I'll see you soon." Goth says opening a portal.</p><p>"*wait a second. ain't ya forgetting something?" Error asks his oldest with a raised brow, who stares back in confusion. The glitch pointedly looks towards the tiny skeleton in his arms, "shiro can't stay here."</p><p>"*Oh yes!" Goth said hurrying over, holding out his arms to take his younger sister, "come on sweetie."</p><p>Shiro merely stares at her older brother, then purposely flops her skull against her mother's shoulder, still staring blankly, almost daring for him to take her.</p><p>"*shiro." Error says in warning, he really did not want any drama. He had not been a mother in such a long time, he did not know if he even had the mind frame to even deal with them anymore.</p><p>With an epic pout, the young skeleton slowly moves away and reaches out to Goth, who takes her into his arms.</p><p> </p><p>Then Error's offspring from his past lift slips away, one smiling happily and one looking ready to cry. </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>